Question: Tiffany has 24 nectarines for every 18 mangos. Write the ratio of nectarines to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $24:18$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $24 \text{ to } 18$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{24}{18}=\dfrac{4}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{4}{3}$ is the ratio of nectarines to mangos written as a simplified fraction.